Sweet Stranger
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Joon Myun dan, pelanggan anehnya yang menyebalkan.. A HunHo/Seho fict, do not like do not read


_**Sweet Stranger**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Pairing: Hunho_

 _Warn: do not like do not read, bl, typo bertebaran dan lain sebagainya._

 _Happy reading..._

Pintu mini market tempat Joon Myun bekerja paruh waktu terbuka, pemuda mungil dengan senyum angelic yang menawan itu menyunggingkan senyumnya seraya mengatakan selamat datang pada si pengunjung, namun raut ramahnya berubah sedikit keruh saat tahu siapa yang datang, pemuda dengan rambut pirang, tinggi menjulang dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek dan lebih dari itu Joon Myun paling membenci sikap menyebalkannya yang selalu menyuruh Joon Myun untuk mengambilkan barang yang diinginkannya.

Joon myun tahu, sangat tahu malah kalau dia hanya seorang penjaga mini market yang harus memenuhi keinginan pengunjungnya, ya walau terkadang mereka sedikit memuakan dengan sikap soknya.

"Bisa ambilkan aku kopi rasa capucino!" Pemuda tinggi itu berkata dengan nada datar sedatar wajahnya.

Joon Myun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan, mengambil botol kopi rasa capucino dari sana dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Bisa jangan yang ini, kemasannya sedikit penyok."

Joon Myun yang sudah berada di kasir mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, boleh tidak Joon Myun melemparkan botol yang katanya sedikit penyok ini ke kepala si pirang?

"Ini lebih baik," si pirang yang tidak Joon Myun ketahui namanya itu berkata, dia menyodorkan uang pas pada Joon Myun, mengambil botol kopinya dan berlalu.

Joon Myun mendengus kesal, dia berharap pemuda itu tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama, setidaknya 1 minggu atau mungkin selamanya kalau boleh. Joon Myun pikir mini market tempatnya bekerja tak akan rugi banyak kalau kehilangan pelanggan seperti dia.

Harapan tinggal harapan, pemuda yang menyebalkan menurut Joon Myun itu kembali lagi tak berapa lama setelah dia pergi. Kali ini dia bersama seorang temannya. Pemuda berwajah kalem yang lebih pendek dari Joon Myun dan pemuda itu tampak manis dengan sweeter kebesarannya.

"Bisa ambilkan aku ice cream dan 2 bungkus ramyeon!" Lagi pemuda pirang bertampang dingin di hadapan Joon Myun berkata dengan nada datarnya.

Plak..

Joon Myun meringis kaget saat pemuda manis di samping si pirang menyarangkan sebuah pukulan cukup keras di kepala si pirang.

"Tidak sopan!" Katanya, "kalau mau menyuruh itu ya bilang tolong dulu ke, maafkan kelakuan temanku ya hyung," lanjutnya sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Joon Myun mengangguk dengan dahi sedikit berkerut, bingung kenapa si pendek itu memanggilnya hyung, mereka kan tidak dekat dan ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar tak tahu malu!" Keluh pemuda mungil itu lagi entah karena apa sekarang.

"Jadi namanya Oh Sehun!" Joon Myun menggumam.

Shift kerja Joon Myun sebentar lagi akan habis, dia melirik ke luar takut-takut kalau pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu datang lagi. Ya, pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu memang tidak akan datang hanya sekali tapi 3 kali dalam sehari, membeli kopi capucino, ramyeon atau makanan ringan dan terakhir permen.

Joon Myun berjongkok, membuka tas yang berada di bawah meja kasir bermaksud mengganti baju kerjanya setelah orang yang menggantikan shiftnya datang, dia merasa bersyukur kali ini bocah menyebalkan itu tidak datang. Terhitung dari 3 bulan lalu pemuda pirang itu selalu datang ke sini.

"Kemana penjaga yang tadi di sini?!"

Joon Myun menghela nafas di bawah meja, dia mengenal suara itu, terlalu mengenal suara itu malah, refleks Joon Myun bangkit dari jongkoknya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, mengambil permen karet dari tangan Sehun cepat, kemudian menyebutkan nominal harga yang harus dibayarnya.

.

..

...

sore itu hujan turun cukup deras, terlihat beberapa kali petir membelah langit disusul kemudian dengan suaranya yang membuat Joon Myun melonjak, dia menatap keluar, di hari hujan seperti ini pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu tak akan datang bukan?

Joon Myun berjongkok dia membuka tasnya, mengambil buku dari sana, Joon myun memang selalu membaca saat ada waktu luang seperti ini, dia butuh nilai bagus agar bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya. Ya Joon Myun bisa kuliah berkat beasiswa yang didapatkannya, keuangan keluarganya terlalu pas-pasan untuk bisa membiayai kuliahnya.

Pintu terbuka membuat gemuruh hujan terdengar jelas, Joon Myun bangkit, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Itu sehun dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan menggigil.

"Bbbisa.. Aambilkan aaku kopi cccapucino!" Katanya dengan gigi gemeletuk, jelas pemuda itu kedinginan.

Seperti biasa Joon Myun tak banyak bertanya, dia berjalan mengambil kopi yang diminta sehun, kali ini bukan yang dingin, tetapi yang biasa.

"Ini!" Sehun menyerahkan uang pas pada Joon Myun.

"Jangan langsung pulang, diluar masih hujan!" Joon Myun berkata, dia menyodorkan segelas air hangat pada Sehun.

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik meraih gelas karton dari Joon Myun ragu dan menatap pemuda manis itu bingung.

"Buka bajumu dan, pakai ini!" Joon Myun berjongkok sebentar kemudian menyodorkan sweater kebesaran miliknya. Joon Myun memang terbiasa membeli baju atau celana yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran yang di pakainya, alasannya agar dia tak harus membeli baju lagi saat berat badanya naik, walau pada kenyataannya berat Joon Myun tidak pernah naik.

Mungkin Joon Myun tak terlalu menyukai Sehun karena tingkah pemuda itu menyebalkan tapi, bukan berarti dia akan berpangku tangan bukan. Joon Myun di didik untuk mementingkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sendiri.

"Huh?" Sehun melihat sweter di tangan Joon Myun lalu menatap wajah Joon Myun.

"Aku tak akan meminta tarif," ujar Joon Myun bercanda, membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya tertawa.

Harus Joon Myun akui kalau pemuda itu tampan ketika sedang tersenyum. Bahkan dia masih terlihat tampan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat menyukai kopi merek itu ya, sampai-sampai rela hujan-hujanan ke sini?" Joon Myun bertanya, sekedar basa-basi sebenarnya kerena dia tak suka dalam situasi canggung.

Sehun yang sedang membuka bajunya menggeleng pelan, Joon Myun menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Sehun, putih, berotot dan ukh.. Joon Myun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran anehnya, lagi pula kenapa si pirang ini mengganti bajunya di hadapan Joon Myun sih.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk kopinya," Sehun berkata

"Lalu?!" Kejar Joon Myun penasaran, apa mungkin dia lebih menyukai ramyeon makanan ringan atau-

"Kau!"

Joon Myun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban si pirang. Tunggu! apa katanya tadi, dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Maaf?!" Joon Myun menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Aku bilang kau hyung," sehun tersenyum manis, "aku kesini bukan karena kopi atau makanannya tapi karena kau, karena aku menyukaimu!" Lanjut sehun.

"Ekh?!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Joon Myun, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung kau mau jadi kekasihku?!" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Joon Myun mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir pemuda Kim itu yang tengah memproses semua hal yang terjadi, "aku anggap jawabannya iya!" Lanjut Sehun, pemuda yang sekarang mengenakan sweeter milik Joon Myun itu tersenyum lembut.

Tunggu! apa katanya tadi dan demi tuhan apa yang si pirang ini lakukan barusan pada bibir perawannya?

.

.

.

End

Gak jelas ya?

Tau tau kalo ini gk jelas, gak bakal ada sequel juga.. Jadi mohon di maafkan.

Akh ya, aku bukan noona hanya seorang yang menumpang post ff HunHo diakun ini. Jadi semisal nanti ada ff dgn cast HunHo lagi mungkin itu aku... ^^

Salam kenal semua dan, jan lupa review oke...

Pssstttt... Ada Bocoran chap 7 ne sajangnim, udah kelar tapi gak tau mau di post kapan sama noona di tunggu aja oke..


End file.
